De vuelta al Norte
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Al norte, a mi hogar, ya no les queda nada, están en ruinas y quienes desean recomponerlo son unos bandidos, unos cambiacapas, gente que solo se arrodilla ante el poder y las conveniencias ¿Pero porque pelean? [Reto para el foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"]


**Este fic participa en el Reto #15 "¿Qué pasó con...?" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

Es un fic experimental para mi porque jamás he vislumbrado todo con los ojos de un personaje, al menos por tanto tiempo. La narración empieza en primera persona y ya luego es normal, aunque al final veamos las reflexiones de la Osa una vez más.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

_Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece, es propiedad de George R. R. Martín y sus derechos audiovisuales son de HBO._

* * *

El caballo no puede más, igual que yo, ambos debemos descansar, ahora. Quedan poco menos de cuatro horas de luz y aun no se cuan cerca estoy. Hace dos semanas que no veo a ningún ser humano, el Camino Real es un paraje solitario, todo el mundo le huye, aun estando tan al norte.

Bajo mis pies hay entre cinco y diez centímetros de nieve, es espesa y fría, me entierra a cada paso, pero debo persistir, no hay lugar para el cansancio y la rendición. Ya se han rendido muchos, tal vez demasiados. Todos han faltado a su honor y a las palabras que una vez juraron ante los dioses, pero yo no, aun no. Me quedan aún cuatro hijas por las cuales luchar, un hogar que cuidar, una reputación que mantener y una promesa que cumplir.

El Rey en el Norte, grité, lo grité miles de veces y no es el momento de echarme para atrás. He viajado desde muy lejos, participando en demasiadas batallas, solo me falta esto para cumplir con mi deber, luego veré si mi presencia en el frente es requerida de nuevo. La verdad es que con gusto me alistaría solo para cazar a los Frey, para hacer con ellos lo que los Bolton hacían con los Stark en la antigüedad. Sería feliz usando la manchada y flácida piel de Lord Walder como tapete de entrada en mi casa, como una piel de oso que se expone como trofeo luego de una gran persecución. Y es que Daecy se lo merece, era una valiente, una luchadora, una Osa de verdad y su madre le pagará por el servicio otorgado a la memoria de su Casa y su Rey.

¡Maldito caballo! Debería ir más rápido. Está cansado, lo sé, yo también lo estoy, pero esto que mantengo conmigo es de verdadera vida o muerte.

Quizá se anden preguntando que hace una "dama" en estos apuros, entre la nieve, arrastrándose sobre una montura famélica y angustiada, puede que sientan deseos de averiguar porque no me custodia un ejército o porque no llevo escolta si mi misión es tan importante. Contesto entonces, cuidando mi lenguaje, diciendo que se trata de un mensaje y de que los dos hombres que debían acompañarme están ahora cumpliendo con su deber, haciéndose de fichas en el juego de tronos. Ambos, ahora, justo como lo hago yo, van camino a sentar rodilla y lamer la mano de quien juró estar del lado de nuestro Rey y terminó por traicionarlo de la forma más deshonrosa posible.

Así es como terminé aquí, camino al lugar más frío de la tierra, teniendo como única esperanza de encontrar un apoyo en el hijo de mi señor, de aquel por quién fuimos a la guerra. Estoy aquí, cumpliendo con mi deber, mi deber con mi honor, mi palabra y mi vida, no puedo y no debo rendirme, así este caballo muera yo no puedo hacerlo.

Al norte, a mi hogar, ya no les queda nada, están en ruinas y quienes desean recomponerlo son unos bandidos, unos cambiacapas, gente que solo se arrodilla ante el poder y las conveniencias. ¿Pero porque pelean? Ahora de este lugar no quedan sino despojos, mientras un Stark no se siente en Invernalia y la gobierne, el Norte no estará bien, sangrará, se desmoronará y no recobrará la paz, por mucho que disfracemos nuestro odio con cortesías y sonrisas.

Galbar Glover y Jason Mallister tienen sus propios caminos que recorrer en este momento, uno para salvar al reino y otro para asegurárnoslo, pero en mi recae la responsabilidad de toda mujer, traer al hijo.

...

La mujer en medio de la nieve volvió a subir al caballo cuando divisó las rudimentarias construcciones de Villa Topo, había estado en ese lugar mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su hermano aún vivía y oficiaba como Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Desde lejos el pequeño pueblo le recordó vagamente a su adorada Isla del Oso, los tejados de paja y las estructuras desiguales se veían muy parecidas a las de su hogar con ese manto pulcro de nieve sobre ellas. Tal vez fuese una premonición de los dioses, tal vez le anunciaban que Nieve le permitiría volver a gozar de su hogar.

Desde su partida hacía la Atalaya de Aguasgrises pensaba en su hogar más a menudo, sentía que caminar rumbo al norte la tenía un paso más cerca de él, pues, si todo salía según lo planeado, al inicio del nuevo siglo ya habrían recuperado la puerta del norte y luego Invernalia, con eso asentarían sus tierras y el Rey se ocuparía de la negociación por el derecho a su hermana. Era sueños de verano. La verdad había terminado por ser cruel y taimada, Roose Bolton traicionó al Rey dejándolo en manos de los Frey y rindiendo luego pleitesía al Trono de Hierro. Y su hija, su niña, la muchachita encantadora que adoraba las cotas de mallas tanto como los terciopelos, a ella la habían matado junto a su Rey, seguramente su cuerpo había sido pasto para peces o de llegar a la orilla se la habían cenado los lobos. Maege estaba en la Atalaya cuando las noticias llegaron.

El ambiente dentro de la casa de Howland Reed era fresco, y a pesar de lo que la mayoría pensara, era cálido, acogedor y desprendía un agradable aroma a rosas silvestres. El hombre no estaba tan viejo, Eddard Stark le llevaba un par de años, tenía el rostro agradable y fino, igual que el cuerpo, atlético, pero no musculoso, más bien ágil y grácil; los ojos del señor eran de color musgo y sus cabellos castaños. Tal como había dicho Robb, los lacustres fueron quienes los encontraron y guiaron hasta la Atalaya, que para sorpresa de los mensajeros, estaba atracada en uno de los extremos que desembocaba en el Forca Verde. No había pasado ni un día cuando las noticias llegaron, el Rey y sus acompañantes habían sido traicionados durante la boda de Lord Tully, a Robb, a Lady Catelyn y Daecy los habían pasado por la espada cuando intentaron defenderse.

La Osa se encogió en su caballo ante el recuerdo. Ese día sus piernas se habían congelado y, de pie en la sala del lacustre, había derramado lágrimas silenciosas durante un buen rato sin despegar la mirada del hombrecillo menudo que les había llevado el mensaje. Era horrible, su corazón de madre se estrujó con violencia en su pecho, se convirtió en un remolino de emociones encontradas, de batallas perdidas, de sentimientos vagos y de desolación inmediata, su hija ya no estaba, su heredera, la niñita que se acompasaba para la lucha tan bien como con la danza.

El caballo relinchó, fue un sonido agudo y potente.

—Quieto, chico —La mujer acarició el cuello de la bestia y logró calmarla, fijó entonces su vista en los alrededores.

El pueblo que estaba frente a ella se encontraba bajo tierra en su mayoría, a ello se debía el nombre, y sus habitantes eran pacíficos y nada conflictivos, rezaban lealtad a la corona, pero el tributo lo pagaban a la Guardia de la noche, que cuidaba sus tierra de las invasiones salvajes. Maege no recordaba que tuviesen centinelas o guardias, eran simples granjeros y putas, muchas putas, allí era a donde los hombres del castillo negro iban a pasar el rato. Su montura estaba acostumbrada a la batalla, no se asustaba con facilidad, debió detectar algo en las cercanías para hacer semejante ruido.

«Puede que tengan gente vigilando, aun tan al Norte se puede temer a la guerra y a los bandidos» Ella no sabía nada de la Guardia de la Noche desde que se enterara de la muerte por traición dada a su hermano, en su viaje nadie más le hablaba de los cuervos y su muro, la atención estaba solamente en los reyes y su guerra, y en las reservas que se tenían para el invierno.

La entrada sur de la aldea la recibió solitaria, ni un alma se divisaba en las cercanías. Las construcciones parecían abandonadas, casi fantasmales. Entró a lomos de su caballo y no bajó de él en ningún instante, ese recibimiento era más que sospechoso. Un minuto después se dio cuenta que la vigilaban cuatro pares de ojos, dos en la armería, otro en la puertita del burdel y el ultimo escondido tras un árbol, un centinela grisáceo con una cara tallada. Siguió cabalgando, sin dar a entender nada, no venía a importunar, solo quería llegar al muro. Los ojos la siguieron todo el trayecto por la calle principal, si es que se le podía llamar así, la acosaron detenida y sostenidamente, sin dar pie a un encuentro.

No fue hasta hallarse en la salida cuando la atacaron, una mujer y dos hombres, uno de ellos llevaba una extraña armadura de cobre. A la mujer no la había visto, estaba trepada en un árbol y le cayó encima por sorpresa. El caballo relinchó, coceando para quitársela de encima, llevaba un hacha rudimentaria y gastada, con la que intentaba acertarle en la cabeza, Maege esquivaba dificultosamente los ataques, pues la mujer tenía sujetas parte de las riendas y le impedía mantenerse firme en la montura. Un hombre se acercó por la derecha cuando logró tomar el mango del hacha con la mano izquierda, la mujer le mordió la muñeca y ella dobló su cuerpo en un acto de dolor, la espada del hombre pasó zumbando sobre su cabeza. Ahí vio su oportunidad y desenfundó su arma, dejando de lado las riendas, de cierto modo el caballo estaría mejor muerto. Levantó la espada y detuvo una estocada, su caballo se movía en todas las direcciones, enfrentándola por turnos entre la mujer que tenía las riendas y el hombre a pie que trataba de bajarla. El hacha quiso atravesarle la garganta, pero con su movimiento y el del hombre, solo logró herir el aire. Apaleó los flancos del caballo y este elevó sus patas delanteras, permitiéndole alcanzar altura con respecto al hombre y descargar contra él su cuerpo al bajar de nuevo, la hoja entro por la parte frontal del cuello e hizo pedazos el hueso, atravesándolo justo en la médula, ahí fue donde notó que llevaba una armadura de un dorado apagado. El repentino erguimiento de la bestia puso en jaqué a la mujer, que se tambaleo duramente contra la silla y le dio espacio a la Osa para clavar la espada en su tórax, pero un grito la detuvo. En el árbol, encima de ella, había otro hombre, que se precipitó con rapidez al suelo.

Maege previó el movimiento antes que lo hiciera, así logró dar la vuelta al caballo y terminar por arrojar a la mujer al piso. El hombre que cayó frente a ella no llevaba armadura ni cuero endurecido, solo unos pantalones de piel. La Osa tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo alguien podía andar por ahí con ese frio. Los ojos grises del hombre la miraban hambrientos, eran dos pozos de ira, al igual que los de la mujer, aunque estos fuesen dos carbones pardos. Ambos, hombre y mujer, intercambiaron impresiones en un dialecto del que Maege nada entendió.

— ¿Quiénes sois? —Preguntó— ¿Por qué atacáis a los viajeros de esta forma?

El cadáver del hombre con la armadura yacía bajo las patas de su montura y teñía la nieve de un pálido color rosa, a los otros dos no parecía importarles el estado del que posiblemente fuese su amigo.

— ¿Quiénes sois? —Volvió a preguntar, mirando por turnos los dos pares de ojos y cerciorándose, interiormente, de que no eran norteños.

—Hombres libres —Dijo la mujer— o arrodillados, ahora ya es lo mismo.

— ¿Salvajes? ¿Al sur del muro? —Maege Mormont se horrorizó, eso era inaudito. Si la población más cercana a los Hermanos Negros había sido invadida por Salvajes, el bastardo de Eddard Stark no parecía muy bueno en eso de cumplir con su deber ¿Sería buena idea dejarlo al mando de las tropas de Robb?

— ¿Cómo han llegado aquí? ¿Cómo burlaron a la Guardia de la Noche?

El hombre dijo algo en su extraña lengua, la mujer le respondió, poniendo un gesto de disgusto entre palabra y palabra. Luego le habló a ella:

—Fue el bastardo, el Stark —Escupió al pronunciar el nombre—. Nos trajo aquí luego de quemar a Mance, tenía miedo de enfrentarlos con sus niñitos verdes vestidos de negro. Nos ofreció comida y refugio, pero aquí nos dejó a merced del hambre, antes tenía guardias impidiendo que nos escapáramos más al sur, ahora se los ha llevado. Espero que vengan por él y se lo desayunen un día de estos, mientras duerme… igual tendría que volver, con esos bonitos ojos grises convertidos en dos estrellitas azules.

La mujer soltó una risotada, tan aplastante como las capas de hielo y nieve en las copas de los centinelas. La Osa no encontraba nada divertido en lo que decía, es más, ni lo entendía.

— ¿Quiénes vienen a enfrentar a la guardia? —Si recordaba bien, el Mance que decía haber quemado era el que se hacía llamar Rey-Más-Allá-Del-Muro—. Si Mance está muerto, nadie más querrá atacar el Muro.

—Otra dulce verde —Rechistó la mujer—. Ellos, los Caminantes Blancos, como los llaman los arrodillados, están al otro lado del muro.

Maege se preguntó por la salud mental de la mujer libre, los Otros eran historias para niños, contadas solo para asustar. La Guardia de la Noche llevaba miles de años vigilando hacia el norte más allá del muro y no habían visto Otros en ocho mil años, se suponía que estaban extintos, desarraigados de la vida en la tierra. Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente, eran historias y anda más, la realidad era lo que importaba, lo malo es que esa realidad no parecía ser mejor que la de los Caminantes Blancos, en esta realidad se ganaba el juego de tronos o se perdía la vida y era justo eso lo que iba a pedirle al bastardo.

«No, ya no es un bastardo, lo dice el pergamino»

—Son solo historias, mi señora —El titulo prestado era solo la costumbre que había adoptado luego de estar tanto tiempo entre los nobles, y también porque se le hacía divertido llamar de esa manera a una mujer que en su vida había visto un castillo.

—Eso dice usted que no los ha visto. —Los ojos pardos parecieron brillar con un tono rojizo al agregar: —Sus señores sureños se pelean por castillos y títulos mientras dura el sol, pero cuando se oculte y el invierno llegue, no habrá lugar en el que se puedan esconder.

El hombre que la acompañaba se rió al observar la cara de asombro puesta por la Osa. La Salvaje tomó a su compañero del brazo y dio la vuelta sin mucha preocupación, agregando al dar dos pasos:

—Si va usted al Muro es mejor que lleve algo que detenga a los muertos o que sepa algo de magia como la bruja roja.

Maege permaneció en el lugar por unos largos segundos, observando la figura de la pareja que se escurría hasta una vieja y ruinosa edificación. Las palabras de la mujer, aunque sonaran descabelladas, despertaron un viejo miedo de su niñez, algo dormido y apaciguado por los años y las batallas; el miedo a los Otros, a los que calificaban de esa forma porque no sabían cómo llamarlos, eran otros, no como nosotros los vivos ni como ellos los muertos.

El sentimiento solo duró un minuto, al siguiente volvió a concentrarse en su misión. Reemprendió su camino al Muro.

El frio la azotó de frente cuando dio vuelta al caballo, venía de más allá del norte, de las tierras del eterno invierno; a eso olía, a soledad, a frio y a hielo. Lyanna le había dicho algo parecido antes de dejarla, antes de despedirse:

—Cuídate del frío, un oso me ha dicho que el invierno está más cerca de lo que se cree.

—Cuida tú la casa, pon todo en orden, Lyanna —Su hija aún era joven, pero tenía manera de guerrera y no le faltaban palabras y decisión a la hora de hacerse oír, estaba ejerciendo bien como castellana—. Mientras no vuelvan tus hermanas o yo, eres la Señora de la Isla del Oso.

Lyanna había sonreído, apretando la mano de su madre, antes de dar la vuelta a su caballo y emprender el viaje a casa. Aún era una niña, contaba solo con diez años y los consejos de su maestre. Lyra estaba con Glover y a Jorelle la había enviado con Mallister, ambas tenían la misión de ser escoltas, oídos, ojos y mensajeras, eran rápidas, audaces e inteligentes, podrían escapar en caso de peligro, sabían bien sus deberes. Era todo lo que a Maege poseía, sus hijas, el resto de su isla era propiedad de sí misma, allí cada quien se labraba su destino como cualquier otro norteño.

Cabalgando en aquel rocín flaco, teniendo solo nieve y viento a su alrededor, pensó en el mensaje y en todo lo que este llevaba. Había uno escrito, uno del puño y letra del Rey Robb, entregado a ella y a los otros dos capitanes como parte de su misión. El otro, el que tenía grabado con sangre en la cabeza, lo había dictado el viejo Reed, era un secreto, uno oscuro e inesperado, la única incorrección que había cometido Eddard Stark era auxiliar con honor a su hermana y, por honor también, mancillar el suyo para proteger el único bien que ella dejaba en la tierra, su hijo.

«El niño era mucho más parecido a Stark que los demás, era una copia idéntica de él» Pero Stark había sido muy parecido a su hermana y la pequeña hija de Lady Catelyn también se parecía mucho a Lyanna Stark. «Nadie lo tomó por mentiroso, el jamás mentía ¿Además para que diría que traería al norte un bastardo que no fuese suyo? Solo había una explicación, Jon era hijo del dragón.» Lo cual también supondría que era mayor que Robb, al menos por uno o dos meses.

—Eddard fingió que era su hijo para que Robert no matase al niño, era sangre de su sangre, no permitiría que le hicieran nada —Les explicó el lacustre, después de ser informado del mensaje que poseían—. Era un hombre honorable, había hecho una promesa, una en un lecho de muerte, por eso lo presentó como suyo, lo llevó al norte y lo crio entre sus hijos.

Sus dos acompañantes se habían indignado ante semejante explicación, no solo era un bastardo, sino un bastardo por partida doble. A Maege le había provocado una reacción diferente, había pensado en la señora Catelyn y en lo mal que se veía por la decisión de su hijo de nombrar al bastardo su heredero «¿Hubiese pensado lo mismo de saber que era en realidad hijo de la hermana de su esposo? —Se había preguntado—. Catelyn hubiese comprendido estoy segura, no era mala, solo sentía que le quitaban derechos a sus hijos por los del bastardo, hijo de la puta que había cobrado la rectitud y fidelidad de su esposo»

Entonces, luego de confesiones reiteradas, juramentos de honestidad y juramentos de silencio, habían convenido en comenzar un segundo plan, anexo al que en un principio Robb había estudiado. Ella iría al norte, al Muro, por el nuevo rey, yendo primero con sus hijas, para enviar a Alyssane con Stannis y ver de nuevo a la pequeña, antes…. Antes de que algo malo le ocurriera. Los otros dos se pondrían en contacto con los demás señores y rearmarían el ejército. En unas dos lunas, a más tardar, tendrían un nuevo ejército y recuperarían Invernalia. Pero las noticias se hacían fatídicas mientras más al norte se encontraban, Ramsay, el bastardo de Bolton, iba a casarse con Arya, la pequeña de Ned y Lord Manderly estaba en camino a la boda, junto con algunos Frey.

«Tendrá que venir —Sé aseguró la Osa, viendo el muro a varias leguas, cada vez más cerca, solo los separaban un largo valle—. Jon vendrá por su hermana, Robb dijo que su hermano quería más a la niña que a él, que siempre estaban juntos; querrá recuperarla y ponerla a salvo, es hijo de un Targaryen, no permitirá que ese monstruo le haga daño». Por lo que sabía, la princesa solo tenía doce años, un poco menos si se contaba bien, por muy rebelde y explosiva que pudiera ser, Nieve la sometería a como diese lugar.

Los hijos eran importantes, ella lo sabía, y entre hermanos debían cuidarse. Reed le había hablado de los suyos, una niña y un niño, que habían ido a hacer compañía al príncipe Bran en Invernalia, el hombre siempre habló de ellos como si estuvieran vivos y contó historias sobre los extraño presagios que habían acompañado a su hijo desde su más tierna edad. Maege le preguntó antes de partir si sabía algo de su paradero y él respondió tan misterioso como podían ser los hombres de los pantanos, con esos intensos ojos de musgo:

—Están en el norte, señora, van en una misión, igual que usted, pero lo de ellos tiene que ver con los dioses, están con ellos —Y esos extraños ojos, que parecían hablar del mundo con la voz de un cantico, sonrieron enigmáticamente—. Le revelé a usted un secreto que juré llevarme a la tumba, se lo juré a alguien que ahora está muerto, por lo cual es una afrenta a toda ley, permítame quedarme con este otro secreto, será revelado a su tiempo.

Las palabras del lacustre resonaban en su memoria como ecos y se fundían con las de la salvaje, la mujer de la villa, ¿De verdad había algo misterioso en el trasfondo de esa guerra absurda? Ella había estado en los pantanos durante casi un mes y luego subió al norte por los caminos perdidos entre las ciénagas, ella había viajado al sur con un ejército y vuelto sola, sin más amparo que el que pudiera suministrarle su espada. Allá, en el límite de ese mundo cerrado y misterioso, donde terminaba el cuello e iniciaba el norte, se había visto enfrentada a toda clase de peligros, desde fieras amparadas por las noches sin luna hasta caballeros desertores, hombres quebrado y bandidos, ella había visto todo el mal y la desesperación de los hombres; por comida, por resguardo, por fiereza y por orgullo, pero no encontró algo peor que el miedo y eso precisamente de lo que se estaba alimentando toda esa guerra. Miedo, cinco letras, cinco reyes, una palabra que lo envolvía todo y ella la estaba distinguiendo. El miedo los tenía acorralados en sus castillos y sus guarniciones, cada aspirante al trono corría sus fichas con la mayor rapidez posible, tenían miedo de perder y de quedar atrapados en el invierno, en esa franja insondable en que ni ellos mismos sabrían quien los gobernaría y tendrían que defenderse por su cuenta, sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda.

«Roose Bolton conocerá el frio y le temerá, tendrá que arrepentirse de todo lo que hizo» Tan cerca al Muro, en el límite del mundo conocido y explorado, su noción de la magia y los dioses cambiaba, con esos árboles tallados que se alzaban por todos lados de camino al Castillo Negro era imposible no sentirse observada por una fuerza misteriosa y omnipresente, la magia. El lugar ya era mágico por sí solo, con los rayos del sol arrancando destellos de cada monta de nieve y carámbano de hielo, pero la sensación en ese instante era diferente, era más surrealista que otra cosa, no parecía de este mundo.

«Estoy delirando —Se dijo la dama, en un arranque de racionamiento deductivo—, el frio y el cansancio me han agotado, solo es nieve, hielo y un muro, igual que en el último invierno, igual que en los últimos ocho mil años —Los muertos no regresaban del otro lado, no había magia en ese lugar y no estaría viva en mucho tiempo sino llegaba con rapidez a la Guardia—. Si los muertos pudieran levantarse el Rey sería el primero en hacerlo, se vengaría de todo aquel que lo traiciono y recuperaría a sus hermanas, para los muertos no hay secretos» Ella adoraba a los antiguos dioses, pero estaba consciente de que la mayoría de las veces se trataban de espíritus sordos, igual que todos los dioses, que se divertían con las peripecias sufridas por el género humano.

A menos de cien pasos del castillo escuchó los gritos, eran roncos y descontrolados, como los de una bestia encabritada y salvaje que no se deja ensillar, el caballo se asustó y retrocedió. Maege azuzó la montura y la dirigió hasta el castillo, por cada metro se devolvían dos, al final debió lanzarle un latigazo. Los gritos seguían, pero ahora los acompañaban algunas palabras de hombres, unos asustados y otros furiosos.

Entró, hasta la Torre de Hardín, como la llamaban los hermanos negros, y vio una criatura monstruosa de un tamaño desproporcionado y que de un solo empujón podría tumbar el Muro; el gigante era el de los gritos. Tan estupefacta estaba admirando al gigante que no notó las dagas y los cuchillos, no vio al hermano negro que pasó junto a ella gritando ni el aullido de lobo, no lo notó.

«Quizá si quede un poco de magia —Aceptó para sus adentros, encontrando de nuevo su atención en los hermanos negros—. ¡Es el chico!» Lo tenía a veinte pasos, tirando en la nieve, con los cabellos castaños esparcidos por el rostro y la sangre, roja y humeante, brotando desde el estómago y la espalda. Lo reconoció de inmediato, nada más posar sus ojos sobre él, era el hermano de Robb, el hijo de Lyanna.

Un resplandor rojo y otro blanco pasaron a su lado y corrieron a auxiliarlo, sin que ella pudiera hacer más que ver. Eran dos mujeres, una con el cabello tan rojo como sus vestiduras y otra con una larga trenza color miel ondeando a su espalda. Maege desmontó, mientras alrededor corrían personas, niños harapientos, hermanos negros, caballeros con jubones y hombres con armadura, uno tras otro. La Osa se fue acercando al herido y a las dos mujeres, preguntándose mil cosas y maldiciendo otras tantas, su viaje debía terminar con el inicio de un nuevo reinado, uno que al parecer no podía ser.

...

—Llevémoslo a mi habitación —Dice la mujer roja.

—Luego tendremos que sacarlo de aquí —Sugiere la otra, levantadolo de la Nieve.

La roja es una sacerdotisa del dios de Asshai, de la otra no sé nada, pero de algo estoy segura, el Norte está en peligro. Vine hasta aquí con una meta, si el chico muere quedara incompleta y nuestro hogar desamparado.

Hay un gigante frente a mí y un lobo blanco desgarra el pecho de un hermano Negro, es salvaje y mortífero. Es el invierno.

* * *

¿Deseos de matarme? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Pastelillos de limón? Lo que quieran, déjenlo en el review.


End file.
